


But You're The Best

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Insecure!Jensen, M/M, jealous!jensen, powerbottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Before Jensen, Jared always dated men around his size or higher. So when Jensen sees one of Jared's exes he gets kind of insecure thinking that he isn't enough for Jared. I mean, it seemed like Jared had a type, right? And Jensen didn't even fit it in the least. Jensen wasn't built, his stomach was soft and he was shorter than Jared. What if he wasn't given Jared what he needed. Basically, Insecure!Jensen w/Jared catching onto to it and showing him how much he appreciates their greatly differing builds. I was picturing smut where Jared likes to push Jensen around in bed and it's only easier because he is bigger than Jensen. So maybe powerbottom!Jared/Shy and Insecure! Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

**Prompt** : Before Jensen, Jared always dated men around his size or higher. So when Jensen sees one of Jared's exes he gets kind of insecure thinking that he isn't enough for Jared. I mean, it seemed like Jared had a type, right? And Jensen didn't even fit it in the least. Jensen wasn't built, his stomach was soft and he was shorter than Jared. What if he wasn't given Jared what he needed. Basically, Insecure!Jensen w/Jared catching onto to it and showing him how much he appreciates their greatly differing builds. I was picturing smut where Jared likes to push Jensen around in bed and it's only easier because he is bigger than Jensen. So maybe powerbottom!Jared/Shy and Insecure! Jensen?

 

 

Jensen considered himself to be a hell of a boyfriend. He was charming, funny, clever, extremely handsome, and sarcastic in a way that was amusing instead of annoying. He just worried that maybe he wasn’t the perfect boyfriend for _Jared_.

Jared was really freaking tall. So it was incredible that there were people even taller than his Sasquatch. It turns out, all of Jared’s previous boyfriends were taller than his 6’4 stature.

Jensen had seen pictures of Jared’s most recent breakup. He was handsome and taller than Jared, but Jensen had brushed that off. He never could have considered that it was a trend.

And then they were at the grocery store. Jared was hopelessly domestic and insisted that Jensen come along to shop with him. He didn’t want Jensen to get bitchy if Jared bought the wrong kind of yogurt.

They were bickering about the right kind of bread—whole wheat vs. country white—when a voice behind them said, “Jared?”

Both of them turned around. “Oh, man, Aiden!” Jared grinned brightly and pulled the stranger in for a one-armed hug. “Good to see you, man, how’re you doing?”

“Good, good.” Aiden’s smile matched Jared’s. “You?”

“Awesome. Just shopping with Jensen.” Jared draped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “He’s making sure I’m eating healthy, right Jen?”

Jensen rolled his eyes affectionately. “Shockingly you can’t survive off gummy worms alone.”

“I had gummy bears, too,” Jared teased.

“It’s nice to know that your affinity for sugar hasn’t changed,” Aiden told him. He was somewhat attractive, with nice blue eyes and dark hair. But holy crap, Jensen was tall. At least two inches taller than Jared. Another boyfriend that was taller than Jared. Probably just a coincidence; Jensen decided to disregard the fact. His eyes briefly glanced at Jensen. “The new boyfriend?”

Jensen stiffened but Jared just held him tighter. “And hopefully the last.”

Jensen preened. _That’s right_ , Aiden, _Jared is mine_. Aiden’s expression was unreadable. “Well it was nice seeing you again. We should get together sometime,” Aiden suggested.  
“Jensen and I would love to,” Jared agreed. Aiden frowned briefly but then grinned goodbye.

“He was nice,” Jensen muttered.

Jared shrugged. “The sex was good but our relationship wasn’t. He was too boring. I’m glad that we’re not together anymore.”

“Our sex is better, right?” Jensen asked.

“Jen, sex with you is better than sex with anyone else I’ve ever been with.” Jared squeezed his arm. “If we get the wheat bread, will you let me get sour gummy worms?”  
“Fine, Jay. But only one bag.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “Love you!”

“I know you do.”

*  
Jensen’s biggest flaw was his curiosity. He didn’t know a lot about Jared’s past boyfriends. Jared didn’t talk about them much and Jensen didn’t press for details. But now Jensen wanted to know about them.

While Jared was out walking Sadie and Harley, Jensen slid into Jared’s office and logged onto his Facebook. Most of the recent pictures he posted were of him and Jensen, so Jensen clicked back to a few months ago. Any pictures of Jared with other men bothered Jensen but he had to power through for the sake of the experiment.

It was obvious who the boyfriends were and who the boy friends were. Jared had his arm around his boyfriends and his lips against some part of them, whether it be their lips, temple, or cheek. None of them looked exactly like another. Some of them were blonde haired, some had black hair and some had brown. Their eyes were slanted or wide and their lips ranged from red to pink and full to thin. However, they were all similar in one trait—each of Jared’s boyfriends had been an inch or more taller than Jared.

And damn, they had been male model type guys. None of them were as sexy as Jared, of course, but they were close. Firm abs and chiseled chests graced almost all of the exes. Jensen glanced down at his own figure. He was attractive, but was he as attractive as the others? His stomach was softer and he was shorter than Jared. What could Jared possibly see in him?

The thought stayed with Jensen for the rest of the day. When Jared came home, Jensen kept thinking about all the things that made him different than the rest. When he fell asleep, he had to face the facts. He wasn’t as attractive as the others and sooner or later Jared would become tired with Jensen and move onto a handsome, tall man.

Jared caught on, of course he did. At dinner, Jared asked, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Jensen mumbled.

“There is.” Jared drew circles on Jensen’s hand. “Is this about Aiden? Did he do something?”

Jensen sighed. “No.”

Jared scooted closer. “You forgot to log out of my Facebook, Jen. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I said it was _nothing_ ,” Jensen insisted.

Jared examined Jensen closely. “I love you, you know that? More than any of those other guys.”

“I love you too,” Jensen replied.

“Then come to bed with me.” Jared dragged Jensen to his feet. “My gorgeous boyfriend.”

Jensen smiled softly. “I’m tired.”

“I’ll do all the work, Jen.” Jared helped Jensen up to the bed, pushing him onto the soft covers and putting his giant hands over Jensen’s broad shoulders. He kept Jensen lying down while Jared kissed him, over and over again. Jensen found himself relaxing under Jared’s touch and his dick started to get hard. It was a Pavlovian response to Jared’s kisses.

Jared’s hands were cold when they slipped under Jensen’s shirt, and he shivered. He took Jensen’s clothes off piece by piece. Jensen sighed and relaxed under his boyfriend’s ministrations.

When they were naked and rubbing against each other, Jared grabbed the lube off of their table. “I’m going to ride you until you scream, gorgeous.”

Jensen shifted. Why would Jared even want to look at him? Was he imagining someone else in Jensen’s place? Someone with harder muscles and a taller figure? Maybe Jared liked his old exes taking control and Jensen felt inadequate with his smaller, less muscled stature. Jensen wouldn’t be able to take control of their sex the way Jared could.

Jared nuzzled into his neck. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Jensen shook his head. “Nothi-,”

“Stop it.” Jared’s breath was warm against his neck. “I know this is about my exes. And it has something to do with the way they look. You never covered yourself up for me before but now it seems like it pains you to open yourself up.”

“Do you miss them?” Jensen blurted.

Jared looked confused. “Why would I? You’re better than all of them.”

“I don’t mean _them_ them, but…” Jensen didn’t quite know how to put it. “The way they look. Taller, more fit than me.”

Jared just stared at him and Jensen felt self-conscious. He reached for his shirt but Jared’s hand clamped down on his wrist and didn’t let him move. “You’re beautiful,” Jared said. “I love how you look. You are gorgeous here-,” Jared stroked Jensen’s stomach. “And here-,” he cupped his face. “And especially here.” Jared put his hand over Jensen’s heart.

Jensen blushed at the pure cheesiness of it. “Jay, you’re such a sap.”

“You love me. And I love you, height and all. I’ve never really been a submissive bottom and now that I have you it’s perfect. You make me want to submit to you, Jensen, and I’d roll over anytime you wanted. But you’re also wonderful enough to let me have control sometimes. You’re the perfect build, Jensen. I mean it.”

Jensen let out a happy sigh. “I think you’re perfect too.”

“Good.” Jared smiled wickedly. “Now that we’ve covered all of that corny, lovey dovey confessions, can we get on with sex now? Because my ass feels empty.”

“You’re so sexy,” Jensen moaned. “Ride me, Jay!”

“Already on it.” Jared had two lubed fingers up his ass and finger-fucked himself on them. Jensen’s dick got a little bit harder with that sight. He gripped Jared’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Jensen was excited with the prospect of seeing his fingertip shaped marks on Jared.

Jared slid a condom on Jensen and smeared lube on it. Even the light touch brought Jensen closer to the edge. “Seriously, Jay, I need to fuck you _now_.”

“Patient, pretty.” Jared smirked, knowing how much Jensen hated the nickname. Jensen forgave him, though, because Jared sank down on Jensen’s dick and it was enveloped in warm, tight heat.

Jensen arched his back. “Ohhh, Jay!”

“Feel good?” Jared smirked. He clenched around Jensen’s dick.

“Jesus, Jay, do something quickly, _please_!” Jensen pleaded.

Jared smiled and started to bounce on Jensen’s cock, wringing pleasure out of his boyfriend. Jensen shifted his hips so he could hit Jared’s prostate when Jared sank down on him.

Their orgasms hit them quickly and come painted both of their bodies. They fell on top of each other, sated and tired. “I love you, Jensen,” Jared said. “For everything that you are. You’re better than any boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Jensen smiled into Jared’s neck. “Thank you.”   
Jared kissed Jensen’s nose. “Just remember that, okay?”

“I will.” Jensen snuggled into Jared. “Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I'm starting school soon! Which means that I'll have less time to write. I'll still accept prompts but it will be slow coming :) thank you for your patience!


End file.
